There needs to better biomarkers of alcohol consumption and alcohol induced organ damage. PEth is a nonoxidative, long-lasting metabolite of ethanol consumption and alcohol related organ damage. PEth may also play a role in cell and organ damage. In this contract antibodies are made to PEth for ELISA research. A cell-based clinical assay for rapid quantification of PEth from blood samples will be generated. This ethanol biomarker assay should then be validated to identify heavy to moderate drinkers.